Keys of Destiny Chapter: 5 A World no more, The Tears of the Fallen
{BGM: Night of a Dark Dream "My...world... it's collapsing! What do we do?" Talin asked as darkness swirled around. "For starters, you should stop whinin' about it." A voice said as Arako appeared from behind the ship. "You!? You're helping me?" Talin asked. "Keep dreamin'. I'm only here to help Katakato." Arako said. "Who did this? Who caused my world to collapse like this?" Talin asked to himself as a portal appeared. From it came Brooke. "I've done research and gathered some intel. Evan opened the keyhole in this world, and filled it with darkness. That stupid fool! Why did he have to succumb to darkness? Who did that...?" Brooke asked. After she asked that, a huge swarm of heartless appeared. {BGM: Night of Fate} "Heartless!" Brooke said as she cartwheeled to the side. Talin and Katakato materialized their keyblades while Arako made his boxing gloves appear. Talin charged at the swarm and unleashed several swings of his blade and unleashed a barrage of Light Magic. Katakato swung violently and he let loose a few 'scale' whips to attack the heartless. Brooke flipped back to cast several forms of ice and water magic while Arako sidestepped and unleashed a flurry of punches. Minutes later, it seemed as if they did nothing to the heartless. Talin leaped to the center of the field and made a ball of light appear, and under it, 3 circles. He stood in one and called Brooke and Katakato over. Once they got into the circles, then prepared. "Light!" The three of them shouted in unison as they activated the Trinity Limit, taking out the heartless...for now. Brooke fell back from using too much power. "It's worse then i imagined. I was too late." A Voice said. Talin turned around and saw a boy with silver hair, and blue eyes. {BGM: Riku} "Who are you?" Brooke asked. "Riku." He said as he helped Brooke up. "What do you mean when you said "I was too late"?" Katakato asked. "I heard from Yen Sid and Diz-I mean Ansem the Wise that Twilight Town was nearing it's end. So i came to help. But tell me. Why do you have a keyblade? Why are you here?" Riku asked. "Well we heard from Yen Sid that Twilight own was collapsing. This is...or was my home world. As for the keyblade, I tried reaching to my brother and he sunk into the darkness, and then I was lifted into another world." Talin said. "I see..." Riku said. "If you are done chattin, we do have a world that needs to be saved." Arako uttered out in annoyance. "So this Evan opened the keyhole of this world? What could've made him do it? Does he not care for his world?" Riku asked as he and the others started walking around Twilight Town. "He...wasn't himself, i don't think. I fought him a while ago and he had silver hair, and yellow eyes." Talin said. "I see... Then he must be possessed by Xehanort." Riku said. "Xehanort?" Talin and Brooke asked as they stopped. "A man that wants to create the X-Blade. A Blade capable of unlocking Kingdom Hearts." Riku explained. "The...X-Blade... I read about that from the Book of the Knights. It's a mystical Blade made from a Pure Light, and Pure Darkness. Alternatively, 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses." Brooke said. "Correct. Xehanort intends to use it to start another keyblade war." Riku said. Arako and Katakato looked around, and watched as the world collapsed more and more. "What else do you know? I want to know everything. I want to know about Kingdom Hearts, and the Keyblade war. Brooke, I've known you since we were children. and you never kept secrets. Tell me everything you know!" Talin said. "I can't say much...but i'll explain the beginning, that led up to the war." Brooke pulled out her book and opened it. {BGM: Dearly Beloved} "Long ago, there were hundreds of Keyblade Warriors, and above them, were 5 Foretellers, Apprentices of the Master of Masters. They are Ira, Invi, Ava, Aced, and Gula. They had their own unions that they looked after, their mission is to keep the light safe. However, there was a traitor amidst them. No one knew who it was. That suspicion turned the foretellers against eachother and a war broke out. Countless lives were lost all in search for that X-Blade.... That is all i know. My Leader, the Commandant may have answers." Brooke explained as she closed the book and put it away. "Is that so?" A Voice asked as a man in a Black cloak appeared from darkness. "Who are you?" Talin asked. He didn't respond. "You can't be...Evan, Can you!?" Talin asked. "..." He didnt respond and got into a fighting stance. Talin materialized his keyblade. Seconds later, the two fought. Talin fired several beams of Light from his keyblade while the mystery man dodged them. "Light Spear Cannon!" He ran towards the man and leaped up with his sword, and slashed at him. The man simply deflected the attack and knocked Talin's keyblade out of his hand. Then he raised his finger up and made a pink bomb appear, which seemed to be radiation. "...Fall..." Category:Stories Category:Keys of Destiny